


办公室

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 莫总和戴总的办公室play





	办公室

徐子轩推门进来时，戴萌正在闲着。双手捧脸坐在办公桌后，面前没有任何东西。文件，电脑，手机，没有，什么都没有。徐子轩觉着奇怪，她敲门时戴萌让她等一下，等啥呢，等你在那儿装花吗？

“莫总人呢？”徐子轩问。

“她，她有事先走了。”戴萌心虚的低下头，又猛的抬起，趁徐子轩转身关门的机会系好了衬衫钮扣。

徐子轩皱着眉头把东西放在桌上，她对莫氏的好感度极低，整个公司从上到下全是强迫症，净提些高到离谱的要求。尤其是那个莫总，不光在她家公司雷厉风行，还把魔爪伸到戴氏来，找她们戴总谈判从来不预约，来去如风，戴萌个怂货还从来不敢说什么。

“呵呵，莫寒这人啊。”徐子轩仗着屋里只有她俩，说话变得口无遮拦，“个子不高，排场倒不小，真是白瞎了那张可爱的脸。”

徐子轩边吐槽边按下空调遥控器，贴心如她早就注意到了戴萌额角的汗。果然是要入夏了，一到下午就气温就涨起来，看把我们戴总热的，脸都红了。

“呜！”

大腿上突然的刺痛惊得戴萌一声哀嚎，她咬着后槽牙去抓莫寒的手，整张脸都皱成一团。莫寒，莫总，莫老板，又不是我说你坏话你掐我干吗，讲讲道理好不好。她怀疑莫寒有读心术，不然怎么像听到了她内心的吐槽，光拧她还不够，这次还上嘴咬了。

戴萌嘶嘶的吸着凉气，徐子轩向她这一连串的诡异行为投来疑惑的目光。她马上捂着腮帮子说没事，没事 ，中午吃甜了，牙疼。说着甜品本人又狠狠咬了她一口，戴萌继续苦笑。

甜确实是真甜，就是甜的不那么明显。

徐子轩这人业务水平虽然不错，但是这眼力见儿也未免太差了点吧。戴萌在内心开起了员工批判大会，但表面上一个字也不敢说。优秀又敬业的徐子轩完全没理会她话里话外的送客意味，一屁股坐凳子上，把项目资料摊了一桌子。

“萌萌，咱俩先把这项目捋一捋。”

谁是你萌萌，谁跟你咱俩，谁有空跟你捋一捋，戴萌内心两行泪。也就是老板台够宽够高，不然徐子轩一低头就能看到戴萌裤子都没穿好的狼狈样子，还有躲在她桌子底下眯着眼，琢磨着怎么搞她的莫寒。

这是一个很俗的故事，徐子轩敲门时两位地下恋情女主角前戏正做到一半，莫寒本来单膝跪在椅子上，被这一吓直接跪到了地上，然后慌张的躲进了办公桌下。戴萌回忆到此处又开始向徐子轩发射怨念电波，要不是她讲莫寒的坏话，要不是她过于爱岗敬业不肯离开，她哪至于沦落到这种地步。这种办公室.avi一样的悲惨场景。

戴萌死并住膝盖，试图维护自己最后的尊严，但她明显想得太多，莫寒的手指纤细修长，她腿上那点肉又不够封死路径，被对方轻而易举的挤进手来，在腿心揉了揉。戴萌感到一阵腿软，莫寒趁机掰开了她的腿，整个人跪在她身前。

莫寒吻了上去，把滚烫的呼吸洒在她最敏感的地方，又用嘴唇轻轻的磨蹭着她。戴萌死咬着牙，用手去推莫寒的脸，却反被她抓住挠了下手心。

戴萌叫苦连天，这哪是她家的兔宝宝，这简直是兔霸霸，横行霸道，为所欲为。莫寒用舌尖扫过微湿的布料，手托着戴萌屁股半哄半威胁的让她起来一下，她好把内裤脱掉。

“干啥呢你？”徐子轩看着戴萌欠身又坐下，满脑袋都是问号。

“没事儿，坐麻了，换个姿势。”

戴萌尴尬的笑笑，是挺麻的，热乎乎的酥麻感撩的她浑身发软，她随手拿了份文件低头翻看起来，生怕徐子轩从她的眼神里看出欲望来。紧绷的神经让敏感度上升了许多，她甚至能感觉到热流是如何溢出自己的身体，又是怎样被莫寒舔掉的。

“你觉得这样行吗？”三好员工徐子轩认真提问。

“嗯嗯嗯，挺好。”戴萌敷衍的应着，莫寒完全没有放过她的意思，她根本没听见徐子轩在说什么。

“嗯...嗯！”手指进入的猝不及防，戴萌瞪大眼睛，强行吧呻吟的尾音改成了一句响亮的肯定。

“对吧，我也觉得这样做太没道理。”徐子轩在纸上写写画画。

情事已经上了正轨，戴萌视线都开始模糊。她用手撑着额头，脸冲着桌面深呼吸，跟徐子轩说她觉得自己有点发烧，想休息一下。

“咋的了你这是，我给你买点药去？”徐子轩看她从脖子根一直红到耳尖，确实是烧得不低的样子。

“不用不用，我睡一觉就好。”戴萌胡扯的时候甚至感觉到了莫寒的笑，是啊，睡一觉就好，还真是贴切的理由。

“那我把这点说完就走。”

戴萌听到了自己后槽牙碎裂的声音。她从小养尊处优，什么时候受过这种折磨，莫寒在下面不紧不慢的逗弄她，指腹一下下按压着内里的敏感点，又在快感即将爆发时收手，等她冷静一些后再次进入，循环往复永无止境。

徐子轩觉得戴萌红到脖子根，是因为她只能看到那里。掩盖在衬衫下的身体早已泛起了微微的粉，三分来自快感，七分来自羞耻感。莫寒觉得自己还是很有分寸的，戴萌手一握过来她就懂了其中的求饶意味，暂时停下动作给了她喘息的空隙。

是不是欺负的太狠了啊，莫寒有些犹豫。

“基本就是这样了，如果莫寒那个小矮子不找茬的话。”

员工犯错，领导受罚，合情又合理，公平又正义。莫寒一声冷笑。

徐子轩终于走了，戴萌紧绷的神经也断掉了，她把凳子往后一推，两手扒着桌边躺到了地上，莫寒压上来，几个进出把她送上顶峰，温柔的吻掉她带着哭腔的细碎呻吟。

两人今日的上下之争，以戴萌的完败告终。

戴总公开恋情那天在公司发了红包，纸质的，人人有份，除了徐子轩。

？？？

为什么啊？？？

络络委屈。


End file.
